


Great Padawan

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Spoiled Padawan [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: 13 year old Obi Wan is upset when people tell him Qui Gon could have had a better padawan. Qui Gon says thats rubbish and is happy to have obi wan





	Great Padawan

As hard as Obi Wan tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill down his face, he was unable to do so. Hot tears spilled from his eyes, down his cheeks, and onto his tunic, as he quickly made his way back to the living quarters he shared with his Master. Obi Wan was so busy consumed with his thoughts and his eyes were busy focused on the ground below that he didn't notice that he walked right past his Master who tried to speak to him. Qui Gon frowned as he sensed Obi Wan's emotions and followed his thirteen year old padawan back to their quarters at a bit of a distance as not to spook him. Obi Wan walked inside, not sensing his Master around which was a relief to him. He went straight to his bedroom and after closing the door for the added privacy, he laid down and let all his emotions and tears out. Before Qui Gon entered their apartment, he sensed the heartache and heard the crying coming from his young padawan. Qui Gon knocked on Obi Wan's door. Obi Wan moaned because he wasn't expecting his Master to be here. Qui Gon slowly opened the door and found Obi Wan sitting up on the bed wiping away his tears.

"Oh hi Master," Obi Wan said with a falsely cheery voice. "Didn't expect you to be here. Nice day isn't it?" 

Qui Gon raised an eyebrow. "Something is wrong my padawan. Do you mind if I come in?" Obi Wan shrugged. It wasn't his place to tell his Master to leave him alone. Qui Gon sat on the edge of Obi Wan's bed as not to invade his privacy so much. "I saw you practically running back here in tears and then I felt through our bond that you're upset. If you would like to discuss it then I am all ears." There was no sternness in his tone, only caring and empathy.

"It's stupid Master. I am behaving poorly for a Jedi. I am deeply sorry Master," Obi Wan told Qui Gon solemnly. 

"Oh Obi Wan, that is not true," Qui Gon told him softly and firmly. "You have nothing to apologize for." 

Obi Wan blinked at his Master through his tears. "Really?" 

Qui Gon's heart ached for the boy who he had only had under his care for the past eight months. "Really Obi Wan. Do you want to talk about it?"

Obi Wan hung his head sadly. "No. I would rather not if that is ok with you. Not right now at least."

"That is perfectly fine Obi Wan," Qui Gon assured him with a soft smile. Obi Wan returned the smile. "How about we skip our training session today to hang out here? Is that alright with you?"

Obi Wan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "What?"

Qui Gon laughed at the shock evident on Obi Wan's face and through their bond. "I'm not saying we should make this a regular occurrence, but I feel that we could both use a break. How does that sound?"

Obi Wan moved to hug his Master tightly. "Thank you Master!" 

Qui Gon hugged Obi Wan back, ignoring the thoughts of how the other council members would see them taking the afternoon as inappropriate but they were people first, Jedi second. Obi Wan needed a break and he was going to give it to him. "I would like to keep this between us. I would hate for anyone to think I'm spoiling you," Qui Gon told Obi Wan seriously but with slight humor in the tone of voice.

Obi Wan nodded seriously. "Of course master! It will be our secret! And I already feel better." 

"Good. How about I make lunch for us today?" Qui Gon laughed at the shock again coming from Obi Wan who nodded.

Obi Wan watched as Qui Gon prepared them a meal. "Master, you really are the best Master out there. I am lucky you chose me. Even if I am...different. You probably would have done better with someone else." Obi Wan looked hurt and sad again.

"Is that what you think Obi Wan," Qui Gon asked with a frown.

Obi Wan shrugged. "I think I am grateful to have you. Other people say that." 

Qui Gon sighed as he figured out that was why Obi Wan was upset. "That's why you are upset?"

Obi Wan nodded sadly. "They pick on me all the time and then today I heard them talking about how you should have gotten a better padawan." 

"Obi Wan, you should ignore them," Qui Gon said angrily. Obi Wan flinched, startled at the angry tone. Qui Gon sighed and continued speaking. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry that they're talking bad about you. You are a fantastic padawan and I am lucky to have you as well. I would rather have you than anyone else. I have become quite attached to you, despite attachments being forbidden."

Obi Wan let out a sigh of relief as he felt Qui Gon's feelings through their bond. "I am glad to have you. I'm sorry for my insecurity."

"Again, you have nothing to apologize for, my padawan. Do you think you can do me a favor and ignore those people from now on? I would not lie to you. You are a great person and I am proud to have you with me." 

Obi Wan beamed and radiated joy at hearing those words from his Master. "I can try Master. Thank you for being the absolute best." Qui Gon should have seen Obi Wan coming to hug him, but he didn't but was pleased all the same. At the end of their day in, Obi Wan was feeling much better. Qui Gon knew that he made the right choice, even though he knew others would never do anything like that for their padawans. Obi Wan was different though. No one had to know that he slightly enjoyed spoiling him.


End file.
